


Take Control

by sarai377



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarai377/pseuds/sarai377
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn without Plot - Male Robin/Chrom explore BDSM for the first time.</p><p>Part 1 Robin is tired of being in charge, and wants to give control over to someone else, just for a little while. Chrom agrees to take charge.<br/>Part 2 Chrom wants to try out bottom.<br/>Part 3 Role playing - rough and dirty. Chrom getting dominated by "Grima".<br/>Part 4 Mirrors</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bottom Robin

“Chrom, I have a favor to ask of you.” Robin says. Chrom stands beside him, staring down at the maps and notes which are spread haphazardly across the table. Oil lanterns sit at opposite ends of the table, but the tent is still rather dim. It is late at night, but most of the Shepherds are celebrating a battle well-fought. If Robin tilts his head, he can hear the voices and the soft music at the other end of the camp.

Robin can’t recall the last time he sat with the others in celebration. Their success depends on his tactical skills, and his ability to direct and predict the battle. All this planning is for them. He senses a growing weight on his shoulders, like steam building up inside a pipe, and he needs to let the pressure off, if just for a little while. He can’t allow his mind to slip, but he needs to… disengage it.

There are dark circles beneath Chrom’s dim blue eyes, but he still smiles at the smaller man. “I’ll do whatever you need, Robin. You know this.”

Robin swallows, knowing he’s about to test that statement. He reaches out and touches Chrom’s hand, where their wedding band sits. Chrom grips his hand back. “I just... need you to be in charge for a while.”

Chrom frowns. “What? You're doing great with planning.”

Robin shakes his head. “That's not what I mean. This campaign… has been wearing on me. I need to relax, and to let someone else take over. I want you to be in charge.” He raises Chrom’s hand to his face, and presses it against his cheek.

Chrom’s eyebrows rise, and Robin knows he’s caught his meaning. “You want me to… dominate you?”

Robin nods, as a shiver runs down his spine. Hearing the words aloud makes it sound even more taboo.

Chrom is a prince, and he’s familiar with ordering people around. He's done it a tiny bit already in their relationship, bringing Robin meals and sitting beside him until he’s eaten all of it, forcing Robin to go to bed when exhaustion makes it hard to think. And when they make love, Chrom will occasionally grip his hair or give gentle commands that Robin leaps to answer. Robin wants more of that, to try it out in earnest.

“Okay,” Chrom agrees breathily, and leans in, but doesn’t kiss him. His blue eyes are dancing with anticipation.

He will do it.

"Kneel." His voice is a little hard, and a hot thrill runs through Robin. 

"Right here? But... the tent..." He hasn’t even closed the open flap. Robin’s papers are everywhere. He really didn't expect Chrom to do it right here, right now. 

Chrom runs a finger down Robin's chest and Robin shudders. "You want to relinquish control, and I'll help you with that. Kneel."

Gaping at Chrom, Robin does. He stares up at the prince as he unbuckles the shoulder guard and his cape, and then removes the straps holding Falchion to his side.

Chrom then moves around Robin, a hand on his shoulder. Robin turns to watch, but Chrom gently pushes his head back, straight ahead.

"Stay there," Chrom says. The tension is singing in Robin's body, in the gentle promise of Chrom's hand trailing along his shoulders. Not being able to see what Chrom is doing back there is enraging and thrilling. He twines his fingers together and squeezes.

"Take off your cloak," Chrom commands. 

Robin obeys, although his fingers are trembling so much that it's difficult to undo the buttons. Finally he removes the cloak, leaving him kneeling in his pants and the tight sleeveless shirt. It is a little chilly, but it's not the air that makes goosebumps rush up his arm. Chrom trails his fingers from Robin's shoulder down to his wrist, and Robin peeks out of the corner of his left eye to watch that large, strong hand run down his arm.

“Your shirt, too.”

Robin shifts the soft fabric and pulls it up over his head. Chrom reaches around Robin and touches his pale skin, running his fingernails along the lightly defined muscles. Robin watches, enraptured. 

Chrom grips his hair and tilts his head back suddenly, and Robin gasps with the sensation of it, the tight pinches at his scalp. His neck is strained back, exposed, and the strangeness of looking up at Chrom's suddenly imposing figure sets a languid burning in his nether region. 

 _This_ is what he wanted. With his other hand, Chrom brushes against Robin's larynx, and Robin swallows almost convulsively. Then Chrom pulls away, and the absence of his touch sends longing through Robin. He can feel his arousal pressing tight and constricted against his clothes. 

Chrom is shuffling around behind him for something. Despite Chrom’s command to stay still, Robin sneaks a peek just in time to see Chrom come up with a coil of rope from one of Robin’s packs. Robin's mouth goes dry and a little noise squeaks out of him. 

Chrom looks up and smiles at Robin’s reaction. He strides back to Robin and stands behind him again, not-so-gently correcting Robin's head forward with a hand in his hair. Robin stares at the grass before him, and rests his sweaty palms on his thighs.

"Put your hands behind your back," Chrom says, and Robin hesitates, even though part of him is reeling from the introduction of the rope, and the thought of what might be coming.

He doesn't look back again, but says, "The tent flap... what if someone comes by... or an attack..." 

Chrom presses the front of his body against Robin's back, and the prince's half-hard dick rubs against Robin’s spine, through his pants. "I'll cut you free if anything comes to ambush our camp. As for the others..."  Chrom runs a finger along Robin's jaw, and leans down so his face is beside Robin's. "You wanted to relinquish control to me. This is what _I_ want." His voice tickles the hairs beside Robin's ear as he says, "Let them see."

 _Gods_. Robin exhales, feeling like all the air has left his body and he's just putty in Chrom's hands. "Okay," he whispers. 

"Put your hands back." 

Robin does, brushing them against Chrom's calves, and Chrom presses the rope into Robin's hands. "Hold this." The thick, rough material is coarse against Robin's palms, and he grips it tighter. If possible, his erection is now even harder, almost to the point of pain as it rubs against the fabric constraining it. 

Chrom comes around to the front and asks, "Isn't there usually a... code word? In case it gets too... intense." He shows a little of that innocence with that question, and a little uncertainty, but to Robin it's exactly what he needed to see. They are both trying something new, venturing into uncharted territory. 

Robin nods. 

"Our code word will be Ylisstol." 

Chrom runs a hand down Robin's face, and then he grabs Robin's hair again and kisses him. It is rough and raw, but Robin moans and returns it. He twists the rope in his hands and then nearly falls forward when Chrom pulls away. The look on his face reminds Robin of a predator looking upon its next meal, and Robin lets out a shaky sigh.

Chrom moves behind him and takes the rope from his hands. The coil of rope makes a soft thud as it unravels onto the grass at their feet. The roughness of the rope brushes against Robin's left wrist, and then it slithers around his skin, once, twice, three times. Chrom pulls the loops tight, and Robin gasps, his eyelashes fluttering closed and his head falling forward. All his focus has come down to that rope wrapped around his wrist, and the promise it represents.

"Okay, Robin?" Chrom sounds a bit concerned.

Robin didn't realize he would like this _quite_ as much as he does. 

"Oh, yes," he breathes, and Chrom laughs, almost nervously. 

"Me too."

Chrom tugs on the rope, and Robin leans forward as his arm comes up. He feels his lover's pants beneath his fingers and suddenly his hand is pressed against Chrom’s crotch.

“Touch me,” Chrom orders, and then draws in a gasped breath as Robin rubs against it. He shifts his hand so his thumb is on the other side of the bulge, and slides along it, tracing the erection through the fabric.

Chrom sighs at the pleasure, and then Robin feels Chrom's fingers on his right hand, drawing it toward his left. The rope twists against the sensitive skin, right over his pulse, and Robin's body twitches with the sensation. Chrom ties a knot and then steps away completely. Robin tugs on his hands, pulling against the ropes, testing them, and the delicious feeling of being trapped, of being completely under Chrom's control, burns through his body.

"Oh," he whispers. 

Chrom crouches before him and Robin looks up. It is as if every emotion and feeling in Robin's body is on his face in that instant, bared to Chrom, as if something about the ropes tight against his skin has let it all loose. Chrom nods at whatever he sees in Robin's face, and then his eyes trail down. He gives an almost hungry smile. 

Robin looks down - there is a visible bulge in his pants, and he can't hide it because his hands are tied. Chrom can see it and Robin can do nothing about it. It doesn’t matter that Chrom’s seen all of him, naked – this is somehow different. He flushes and twists his hands again, trying to get out of the bindings. 

Even when Chrom isn't touching him, the thought of it is more than enough to keep him aroused. 

"Gods, Robin," Chrom whispers, and he kneels before Robin and catches his cheeks in his hands. "Seeing you squirm like that..." He snakes a hand down Robin's body and lightly caresses that bulge. 

Robin honest to Naga _whimpers_ , and Chrom continues to brush softly against him. But when he leans forward to kiss Chrom, the taller man pulls away. 

"You wanted me to be in control, remember? You will only do what I say." 

Robin stares up at him, and can't find any words, so he just nods. 

Chrom sits on the edge of the bed and looks at him for a moment. "Stand up." 

Robin gets shakily to his feet, watching his lover with completely undivided attention.

"Come here." Robin does, and then Chrom's next command makes him shiver in anticipation. "Kneel." Chrom’s hand points between his knees, right beside the bed. Robin places his knees carefully between Chrom's feet, and looks up at him. 

Chrom slowly undoes the buttons on his top, and Robin watches in wide-eyed anticipation. Chrom’s chest is toned and the muscles bunch beneath his smooth skin as he works his way down. Robin tugs on the ropes behind him, and he's glad his hands are tied because right now he doesn't think he can resist touching Chrom, as turned on as he is. Chrom slowly strips off the jacket, watching Robin with a knowing smile. He leans forward and plants a quick kiss on Robin's mouth, and then ducks away. 

Then Chrom shifts back on the bed, and starts undoing the button fly of his pants. There is a small patch of blue pubic hair poking out over the top of his smallclothes, as the bulge in Chrom's smallclothes is slowly exposed. 

Robin makes a low hum deep in his throat in anticipation. He shifts on his knees and his own erection pushes against the fabric, providing some friction and a heightened sensation. Robin ducks his head and rubs his cheek against Chrom's knee, like a cat, but Chrom shifts his leg away and gives Robin a gentle slap on the cheek. Robin rocks back, and his face tingles.

"No touching without permission," Chrom says, a heavy look in his eyes, "or there will be consequences." 

Consequences... this is an aspect that Robin didn't anticipate. He stares at the prince, who continues to carefully unbutton his pants. What kind of consequences? Robin wants to find out.

He licks his lips and looks up at Chrom. His eyes are begging for permission to touch, but Chrom seems to ignore it, even though those blue eyes are watching every flicker on his face. 

Chrom shifts his pants down and kicks them off, and it is just him in his smallclothes. He slides his bare legs on either side of Robin's arms, and then leans in. Chrom just sits there, and then his own hand goes to his erection, slowly stroking himself through the fabric.

"Please," Robin says, struggling to keep from dropping his face against Chrom's groin. He twists his wrists, feeling the rope start to tingle and burn against his skin as he moves against it.

"Please, what?" 

"Please, let me touch you." 

Chrom nods once, and Robin leans in, rubbing his face against Chrom's rock hard dick, through the fabric. Chrom lets out a gasp and grabs the back of Robin's head, holding him against it and humping against Robin’s face. Then he releases Robin and pulls down the last bit of fabric, letting his erection spring free. Robin licks at it eagerly, his own dick throbbing with desire. He rolls his eyes up Chrom's body, and the languid desire in Chrom's face, his half closed eyes, spur Robin on. 

He leans forward and pops the head of Chrom’s dick into his mouth, careful to keep his teeth out of the way. Usually when Robin does this, he is in control of his movements, and has the use of his hands to maneuver and position himself. He presses down Chrom’s dick and then back up, shifting on his knees until he finds the right angle. As soon as he moves to take it deeper, Chrom presses down on Robin's head, thrusting up against the back of Robin's throat. 

He isn't expecting it – Robin is suddenly caught, pinned between Chrom's hand and his erection. He manages to loosen his throat, staving off the gag reflex, and he takes Chrom's sizeable dick further in. Chrom lets go and pulls Robin off, and Robin draws in a shuddering gasp of air, and bows his head. His jaw hurts a bit, but the feeling of being trapped and completely at Chrom’s mercy is worth it. His breath comes out shaky and his hands twist at his back, digging the ropes in a little deeper.

"Was that too hard?" Chrom asks, immediately concerned. 

"No," Robin pants, and looks up at Chrom with a grin, "Just unexpected." 

"Good," Chrom says, and starts kissing Robin's jaw, working his way up to his mouth.

Robin wants to touch him, but with his hands tied behind him, he can't. He growls his frustration against Chrom's mouth, and then Chrom's fingers twine in the hair on the back of his head and move him down. Robin is ready for it this time, and changes the angle on it so that he can take Chrom's full length. Chrom starts pushing the rhythm and speed, and it is all Robin can do to keep pace as Chrom fucks his mouth and throat. 

The feeling of being used and fucked in this manner makes his head feel like he’s floating. The only thing anchoring him is his frustrated hard-on, and the ache deep in his balls.

Chrom pulls him off and pushes him gently back, and he shuffles on his knees, panting. "Stand up," Chrom orders, and rises himself. Robin obeys, his legs shaky with the desire. Chrom comes to him and strokes Robin’s erection through his pants, with a firm hand this time. Robin's leg muscles tighten and he nearly falls forward, and Chrom catches him against his shoulder and sets him back upright. 

"Turn around," Chrom orders, and Robin does so. Chrom reaches around him and undoes Robin's pants, his fingers lightly, purposefully grazing Robin's groin, and Robin trembles with anticipation as his pants fall to his ankles. 

Chrom is starting to get more insistent, more in control, and Robin realizes that he's not the only one that is enjoying this more than anticipated. With one hand on Robin's bound wrists, Chrom turns Robin and pushes his chest down against the bed, so his scantily clad bottom is up in the air. Robin suddenly remembers the open flap of the tent, and his whole body flushes hot. 

"Don't move," Chrom says, and steps away. Robin's face is pressed into the mattress, but he has to know what Chrom is doing. He turns his head just as Chrom walks back into sight with a small, familiar bottle. He gives a wanton moan and turns his face away, but Chrom saw his disobedience. 

"I told you not to move," Chrom growls, and the noise runs up Robin's spine. He's not very good at following directions, and a larger part of him than he wants to admit wants to know what the consequences will be. Chrom's hand touches Robin's bottom, and then he smacks it. The blow, while definitely not full force, is unexpected. Pain rushes up Robin's spine and he cries out into the mattress.

"I told you there would be consequences," Chrom says again, and slaps Robin's other cheek this time. In spite of the pain, the whole effect turns into excitement in Robin’s body. His dick is ready and straining against the last remaining piece of fabric. Chrom rests his hand against Robin’s ass, and then slaps a third time. Robin squeals. He laces his fingers together and braces for another slap, but it doesn't come. 

"Look at me," Chrom says quietly. Robin turns to peek over his shoulder. "Disobey me again and I won't allow you to come." 

Robin's eyes widen, and he nods. 

But Chrom lets Robin watch as he pours out some of the liquid, and works it onto his fingers. Robin bites his bottom lip and can't look away from those slick fingers. 

Chrom goes to stand behind Robin, and Robin can't see his hands anymore. When Chrom touches his lower back, Robin jumps and exhales. Chrom slowly works the fabric off of Robin's backside, but it gets partially stuck on Robin's erection. When Chrom reaches around the front, his warm fingers briefly graze Robin's dick, and he moans. "C-Chrom!" 

With his pants and smallclothes around his ankles, Robin feels even more under Chrom's control. There is something to the threat of not being able to release this built up desire that makes Robin want to obey whatever Chrom tells him to do, even though part of him also wants to fight against it every step of the way. 

Suddenly Chrom's slick fingers are at Robin's rear, and he clenches tight for an instant before relaxing. Chrom’s hand moves to Robin’s bared erection, and he wraps his fingers around it, hard. Robin twines his hands together and cries out, then shudders as Chrom works a finger inside of him. It is uncomfortable at first, but then Chrom’s finger rubs against his prostate, and the waves of sensation rush like fire across his body. Chrom moves slowly with both hands, and Robin’s eyes roll back into his head with the pleasure of it. 

Chrom lets go of Robin's hard-on and Robin nearly screams in frustration. The prince leans over Robin, pressing his chest against Robin's hands, and whispers, "You're not going to come until I give you permission. Right?" 

Robin shivers and shuts his eyes. "Yes." 

"Good." Chrom grabs Robin's head and presses it down against the blankets, and he trembles as he imagines what's coming next.

Chrom adds in another finger, sliding easily in and out, and then Chrom's dick is pressed against Robin's inner thigh, rubbing against him. 

"Oh gods, Chrom," he moans, and then Chrom pulls away. It kills him that he can't see, and he flexes his fingers with impatience and unfinished arousal. 

Suddenly Chrom's dick is poking at his hole, and it's slick and hot. 

"Ahhh yes!" He groans, voice muffled by the blanket, and Chrom starts pressing his way inside. Chrom's dick passes against that sweet spot, and he twitches away uncontrollably. Then Chrom grips his tied hands and pulls, fully sheathing himself inside Robin. They pause for a few moments so Robin can adjust, and while waiting, Chrom reaches down and gently teases Robin's balls. 

Robin is humming in his throat, but it’s slowly rising in pitch as Chrom retreats, and then works into his body again. 

"I've never heard you make those sounds before," Chrom whispers.

"Can I look?" Robin pants.

"Yes."

Robin cranes his head around. Chrom holds onto his hips, and stares back. "It's never felt... like this before," he says. The taller man leans over and kisses him on one of his shoulder blades.

“Me too,” Chrom agrees, and then pushes Robin’s face back against the blankets. Chrom starts carefully thrusting. Robin continues to make the noises, as Chrom changes his angle. He hits that spot deep within, and Robin jumps again.

“Please,” he pants, “Please please please…”

“You want me to touch you?” Chrom asks.

“Y-yes, ah!” Robin bucks as Chrom takes hold of his tied hands, inadvertently rubbing the rough rope into his tender skin, and pushes all the way in in one smooth stroke. “Please, Chrom! Please!” Robin doesn’t even care that he’s begging. The only thing he wants in that instant is for Chrom to touch him.

And he does. His hot hand, still slick from the lubricant, wraps around Robin’s dick, and Robin draws in a deep breath. When Chrom thrusts into his hole, the force of it shifts Robin’s erection in his hand an inch or two, but Chrom isn’t moving his hand at all. He’s just holding it.

“Nggh… Chrom!” Robin is on fire with desire. He knows Chrom will be displeased if he tries to move in Chrom’s hand, but the desire is almost overwhelming. His thighs clench with the effort of not thrusting forward. “Gods… you’re killing me. Move! Please!”

Chrom chuckles, and then he starts pumping his tight fist. Robin could cry with the relief of it. His legs tense up and he twists his hands behind his back, the ecstasy of it all making his hands want to grab on to anything. Robin starts to feel that wave approaching, and he almost loses himself in it, but something holds him back.

“Can I… gods… can I come?” Robin hasn’t forgotten what Chrom said, but in the thrusting and the movement, he wasn’t paying attention. It’s close, that wave of wild abandon, and Robin feels the size of it with awe. “Please!”

“No,” Chrom says, and continues moving.

 _NO?_ Robin fights back from that cresting wave, the orgasm. The pulses of it continue to rise. “Chrom, please!”

“Not yet.” The prince’s dick crashes into that sweet spot deep within Robin, and his hand moves rhythmically along Robin’s throbbing erection. Somehow, Robin stops the orgasm at the edge, the denial of release burning in his veins.

Robin starts cursing, and twisting away, but Chrom holds on tight. “Please, fuck, can I come, Chrom!” The prince’s name and the begging becomes a mantra flowing from his mouth, and the pressure increases in his balls.

Chrom increases his tempo into Robin’s hole, and finally, when Robin thinks he won’t be able to hold on for another second, pants, “Robin, come for me, now!”

The permission releases the floodgates, and the orgasm crashes over him, filling his body with pulses of pleasure. As Chrom’s hand works his dick, he presses his face into the blanket and moans loudly. He’s barely aware of Chrom’s own orgasm a few seconds later, depositing his seed deep inside of Robin. That amazing wave slowly recedes, and Robin opens his eyes. Chrom lies collapsed on top of Robin’s back, still panting.

“Gods, Chrom,” he breathes, and Chrom looks up, a satisfied smile on his face, and that brightness back in his eyes.

Chrom slips out of Robin and reaches for a nearby knife. He carefully cuts the ropes from Robin’s hands, and Robin pushes up against the bed. Robin recalls the orgasm, and his body responds to that memory, aftershocks running up his legs and through his groin. His eyes roll back in his head again, and he half-collapses onto the bed. Chrom collects him into his arms nearly effortlessly, and cuddles him against his chest.

 “Was it that good for you?” Chrom asks, one of his hands touching the faint rope burns.

“Amazing,” Robin says, and nuzzles into Chrom’s sweaty neck. “Just what I needed.” 

“Let’s do that again, soon,” Chrom whispers, and Robin laughs.

“You just tell me when.”

“With pleasure,” Chrom says, and grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little embarrassed by how much I enjoyed writing this. Please let me know if you liked it (and maybe I'll do more of it?). This pairing and this dynamic is Mmm. 
> 
> I wrote the first chapter in one day and edited in two... so I hope there aren't any typos or inconsistencies. Please enjoy!


	2. Role Reversal

"I want to try it...reversed this time." 

Robin nearly drops his quill at the unforeseen request, and he's surprised to feel a tightening low in his body at the thought. He looks up at Chrom, who continues, "I've been thinking about it since... last time." Chrom scuffs his foot into the ground, but then meets Robin's eye.

"You... want me to…" Robin trails off, and the words hang unvoiced between them.

"Yes." Chrom comes over and rests his forehead against Robin's, and the white-haired man closes his eyes and imagines it for a few moments. "It seemed like you were enjoying it… and I want to experience it. You don't have to, unless you want to..." Chrom continues, but all Robin can see in that instant is Chrom, with his hands tied and fabric stuffed in his mouth, trying to moan, squirming under Robin's control as he slowly runs his fingers along his- 

"Yes," Robin agrees quickly, interrupting Chrom. "I'll do it." 

"Great." Chrom exhales, and Robin can see he's a little nervous. "Now?" Chrom rubs his crotch against Robin's thigh, and Robin can tell he's getting excited thinking about it, too. 

A smile brushes Robin's lips. "Meet me in an hour in your chambers." He rises, and shows Chrom to the tent flap. 

"An hour?" Chrom sounds disappointed. 

"I have things to wrap up." Robin pulls him close and says, "You'd better not relieve yourself before then." Chrom's cheeks redden, and Robin knew he read the prince's body language right. 

"Okay," Chrom agrees shakily.

When Chrom leaves, Robin goes and sits down, shifting the erection in his pants so it's not so uncomfortable. _Gods... this is going to be fun._  He smiles to himself, and picks up his quill.

~*~

Robin knocks quietly on Chrom's door, shifting the bag at his side. Chrom peeks out and his eyes widen with relief. 

"I thought you were standing me up!" he hisses, and practically pulls Robin through the door. "It's been an hour and a half." 

Robin smiles, and Chrom pauses. "Did you do that intentionally?" 

Robin sets the bag down and places his hand on Chrom's chest. "Not all intentionally. It took some time to find the... right tools." 

"Right tools..." Chrom echoes with wide eyes. "You've put some thought into this, then." 

_More than you know_ , Robin thinks somewhat gleefully. The thought hadn't crossed his mind to reverse their positions, until Chrom put it there, but now... he's very interested in trying it out. 

Robin takes off his cloak and the small half-vest, and then places them on the back of a chair. Chrom hovers just behind Robin, and Robin turns to the prince, reaching for his shirt. Chrom stands mostly still and lets Robin slowly unbutton it. 

"Robin?" 

Robin doesn't look up. “Mmm?”

"What... um, what do you want me to do?" That confidence that Chrom displayed when he was in control has faded somewhat into uncertainty. Chrom knew where he stood then, and what he wanted. Now, he's at Robin's whim, and he's obviously nervous. It makes Robin even more excited.

"Stand still, and don't move unless I tell you to." Robin gets to the last button and parts the shirt, then splays his fingers along Chrom's stomach. He glides his hand slowly up those toned abs, eyes intent on his hand, and Chrom draws in a breath. The prince is watching Robin's hand too, and as his fingers rise, Chrom's hand at his side curls and uncurls. 

Robin's thumb passes over Chrom's collarbone and then he sets his hand at Chrom's throat. Chrom swallows, eyes flickering closed. Robin applies a bit of pressure and pulls Chrom's head down to his. They kiss, and Chrom gasps against Robin’s mouth and tongue. 

"You remember the word from last time, right?" He breathes against Chrom's mouth. 

Blue eyes fly open and focus. 

"It's Ylisstol, right?" 

"Yes." Robin steps away, and retreats to Chrom's plush bed. The room is much more comfortable than Robin's tent, and there are a lot more... opportunities in here. He looks at the desk, the chair, and then up at the four poster bed, and smiles. 

"Take off your clothes," Robin says, and Chrom's eyebrows rise. He does it without question, though. 

Watching Chrom shimmy out of his pants and shirt, and stand before him in just his smallclothes, makes Robin feel powerful. Like he could do anything to Chrom and the only thing holding him back is a single word. Robin's heart pumps faster, and he licks his lips as Chrom’s sexy body is exposed.

Chrom's erection is pressed tight against his smallclothes, the outline very visible, and Robin stares unabashedly. "Excited?" Robin asks, and earns a blush. "Me too," he says, and presses his pants against his own, showing Chrom the outline. It seems to set Chrom more at ease.

"Bring the bag over here." It's closed tight so Chrom can't see what's inside, although Robin isn't certain if it's just himself that is driven crazy by the unknown, or if Chrom will feel the same way. 

He takes the bag from Chrom and chuckles as Chrom tries to peer into it. It's not just Robin, then.

"Turn around," Robin commands, and Chrom obeys. Robin takes a long glance at Chrom's toned ass in those tight shorts.

He pulls out the pair of silk dancing fabrics he borrowed from Olivia. It was easy enough to convince her that he wanted to try out dancing; a tactician must know everyone’s strengths. Quickly detaching the rings from the middle-weight fabric, he steps up behind Chrom. Robin twists the silky fabric around one wrist, and then the second one around the other. When he cinches the second one tight, Chrom shudders. 

Robin reaches up and tugs on Chrom's hair, pulling him backwards. The taller man leans back and Robin takes on some of his weight as he rests Chrom's head on his shoulder. 

Chrom's eyes are closed and he's breathing heavily. Robin nuzzles into that neck, feels his larynx bob at the contact. He smells of sweat, and himself, that intoxicating mix that is distinctly Chrom.

Then, still partially holding Chrom upright, he reaches around and runs his fingers against Chrom's dick, through the fabric. He gently circles around it, idly, and his lover's hips buck at the contact. 

Robin has a sudden, strong desire to hear Chrom moan for Robin to let him come. Chrom is usually the quieter of the two, but Robin knows he'll get what he wants. 

Robin lets go of Chrom's hair, and his voice is shaky with desire as he says, "Stand up and turn around."

Chrom obeys. Robin tugs on the fabric, leading Chrom to the foot of the bed. Chrom’s hands are stretched out in front of him, the pink silk twisted tight but not painful around his wrists. He has Chrom stand facing the bed.

"Are you ready?" Robin asks Chrom. He nods, jerkily. 

Robin kneels on the bed, and pulls the fabric around the bedpost, putting a hitch knot into the fabric so that he can adjust it easily. Chrom watches with fascination as first one arm, then the other is pulled taut, and Robin gives him a knowing grin. The fabric looks weak, but it is strong enough to hold Robin's full weight. He tested the durability of it before coming here. When Robin sashes the second one, he takes a long hard look at Chrom, spread out between the two bedposts. 

His blue-haired lover hangs his head, and his chest rises and falls. Robin tilts Chrom's head up and kisses him, then pulls away with Chrom’s bottom lip carefully wedged between his teeth. Chrom's shoulders shift. He pulls against the ties, testing their strength, and then sags a little. 

They share a look, and Chrom's eyes are bright and alert, that fighting spark in them. He's not going to give anything up easily, and Robin grins at the thought of working Chrom’s body so that it sings for him. Robin knows how to pleasure him, and what might drive him crazy.

He slips his hand down into Chrom's smallclothes, and the prince gives a shaky breath. 

With his other hand, he reaches into his bag of tricks and comes up with a pair of leather ties. 

"What are those for?" Chrom watches worriedly, but can't crane his neck to see as Robin slips around him.  

"You'll find out soon enough," Robin says. 

Robin carefully tugs down Chrom's shorts to his ankles, reaches between Chrom's thighs and cups his balls. Chrom grunts at the contact, and his back muscles tense up. Robin places a gentle kiss at the small of Chrom's back, his fingers still touching the silky skin. He takes one of the ties and wraps it gently around the top of Chrom's balls. It looks unexpectedly good there, like a little present wrapped up just for Robin. 

Chrom jumps as he snugs the tie, and then lets out a clipped moan when Robin runs his tongue over the now-taut skin. "Okay?" Robin asks, closing his eyes and gently sucking. 

"Yes," Chrom hisses.

Robin grips Chrom's cock, just holding it. With a sigh, Chrom thrusts his hips into his hand, and Robin immediately removes his hand and pulls back. He then slaps Chrom's ass, once, recalling how amazing it had felt when the tables were turned, and it was Robin in the immobile position. Being unable to touch himself or get any pleasure, except through Chrom's will... 

Robin stands up, and rests his face between Chrom's shoulder blades. "Don't move unless I tell you to," he sighs against Chrom's shoulders. "I've got plenty of ideas for how to punish you." 

"This was either... a really bad idea... or a great one," Chrom pants. "Letting you... be in charge..." 

Robin smirks, sneaking his head beneath Chrom's right arm, and laughs. "I guess you'll find out, won't you?" 

He runs his hands along Chrom's fine body and then slaps at his ass again. Chrom jumps and clenches his glutes, and Robin reaches for the other leather tie. He wraps it tight around the base of Chrom's erection, and Chrom barely holds back a moan. The strangled sound makes Robin's dick pulse in his pants. 

Robin slides onto the bed, then removes his own shirt and pants, sensually running his hands along his thighs. Chrom watches with full, demanding eyes, and his hands grip the fabric holding him in place. 

Robin kneels before him on the bed in his smallclothes, hovering his body close to Chrom's, and Chrom focuses on his mouth, wanting to lean in and capture it. Robin licks his lips and then sucks his bottom lip in, loving the hungry look in Chrom's eyes. Then Robin reaches for Chrom's erection, gently pulling on it. 

Chrom groans, and presses his mouth against Robin's. Part of Robin feels almost bad for baiting Chrom like this, and another part is excited to see what Chrom will do. Or, at least try to do.

Robin leans away slowly and Chrom can't follow. He opens his eyes and frustration blazes there for a moment. The muscles in his arms flex, and Robin leans back on his hands, admiring his lover. Chrom is usually in motion, always speaking or moving, so it is interesting seeing him forced still.

Robin reaches for the bag again, and comes up with a little bottle of lube.   
He slowly works his own dick out of his underpants. Chrom watches, and Robin is pleased to see him lick his lips and shift. Chrom's dick strains against the leather binding. 

Robin grips his own cock and pumps, the sensations making him lean his head back. He's waiting for Chrom to say something, and in a shorter time than he expected, Chrom gives in.

"Robin," Chrom says, his voice low. "Come over here and touch me." 

"Oh, I plan to," Robin says, and stands up. Robin loves being able to turn Chrom on so much. 

He sets the bottle on the bed beside Chrom, then moves to the fabric tied around the bed post. He shifts the position so Chrom's arm is out parallel to the bed, rather than up. He trails his fingers along Chrom's body as walks behind, and then shifts Chrom's other arm. The new position forces Chrom to bend over a little. Robin presses his erection against Chrom's ass, bending him over further. 

When Robin's fingers run lightly down Chrom's sides, he gasps, and squirms away from the tickling sensation.

"You said to touch you. You didn't say where, or how."

Chrom lets out a growl of frustration, and Robin leans his body over Chrom's, wrapping his arms around the larger man's torso.

"I want you to touch my dick," Chrom says, and Robin shakes his head.

"Are _you_ trying to order _me_ around?" Robin demands. “That’s not how this works.”

Chrom shifts and stares at Robin over his shoulder, and Robin can see the prince is finally realizing how powerless he is. He shudders beneath Robin.

Robin gathers up a silk scarf from his bag and pulls it tight between his hands, then reaches for Chrom's head. "Open your mouth," Robin commands, and Chrom does. He slips the material between Chrom's teeth and then ties it at the back of Chrom's head. Chrom tries to speak but it's nearly unintelligible.

Robin moves around Chrom and catches his cheeks, gently. Robin is swept away by how good it all looks, Chrom powerless and unable to resist whatever Robin wants to do to him. Those blue eyes watch him with anticipation, and the gag is tight against Chrom's mouth.  

"Nod if you're still okay with this, Chrom," Robin says. The last thing he wants is to push Chrom past the point where it's enjoyable. The prince actually smiles around the gag, and nods. Robin kisses his cheek and then walks behind him again.

One hand reaches around and gently pumps at Chrom's erection, and Chrom moans against the gag.

Robin applies the lube, and then eases a slick finger inside Chrom's ass, and feels the tight, clenching muscles surrounding him. Chrom exhales through his nose, making a little noise behind the fabric pressed into his mouth. Robin slowly flicks his fingers on Chrom's dick, earning a slightly heavier noise, and then eases his finger back from Chrom's ass.

Robin grips Chrom's erection and pumps back, then adds another finger.

He matches his movements so his hands come together at the same time, and his fingers quest around until he finds that spot within Chrom. He moans and presses back against Robin's hand, impatient and greedy.

Robin continues his slow motions, resting his forehead against Chrom's back, and the prince's sounds grow more and more frantic. Robin hears something that sounds like his own name, and he pauses both hands.

"What's that? You want to come?"

Chrom nods emphatically, and Robin lets go and slips his fingers out. Chrom groans, tossing his head in utter frustration, and he twists as he struggles to reach for Robin.

"Be patient, love," Robin says, and slaps his ass firmly. Chrom jumps and sighs, and then Robin unties the gag. He wants to hear Chrom now, crying out his name. Robin reaches for the lube again and douses his own dick liberally.

"Gods, Robin," Chrom moans, "please, just touch me. This is..." Robin touches his cock to Chrom's hole and gently presses in, and Chrom's sentence fades off into a welcoming sigh. The head slips in and Robin pauses, his dick probably seeping precome into Chrom's tight ass. 

Robin is usually on the receiving end when they have sex, but there is something thrilling about taking Chrom from behind like this. 

Robin slips his hand beneath and fondles Chrom's balls, and Chrom moans and shakes his head. Robin tugs on the strap around Chrom's balls. It releases its strong hold and Chrom groans, higher pitched than normal. Robin gives a careful massage to the abused parts, and the pain in Chrom's voice quickly shifts to pleasure.

Chrom is losing the battle with desire, as Robin slowly pushes in further. All that defiance he projected earlier has faded, and sweet little noises burst from his mouth.

When Robin has filled Chrom to the end, he waits, and then starts stroking Chrom's hard-on again. Chrom's head flies up at the strong contact, and he clenches tighter around Robin.

"You don't come before me," Robin says to Chrom. "You hear me?"

"Yes, yes, I hear you," Chrom agrees hastily.

Robin starts to pump into Chrom, and knows his own orgasm is close. He feels Chrom's dick in his hand harden somewhat as he changes the angle on his pumping, finding that spot deep within.

Chrom's hands clench and unclench on the fabric, and he starts making little mewling noises that Robin finds incredibly sexy.

As Robin's orgasm mounts, he grips Chrom's hip with one hand, the other one on Chrom's erection.

"Please, Robin, I'm going to come," Chrom pants.

"No, hold off," Robin hisses, and the thought of forcing Chrom to delay his own orgasm fills his body with heat.  

Robin's orgasm takes him completely by surprise, hard on the heels of the thought of making Chrom struggle to delay his own. He moans against Chrom's back, his body jerking and his dick pulsing as sparkles of pleasure burst behind his eyes.

"Please, Robin! Let me come, please!" Chrom's begging breaks through the delirious fog in Robin's mind.

"Yes, come for me," he groans into Chrom's back, and the prince obeys instantly. Robin continues to pump his lover's dick, and Chrom shouts out wordlessly, hanging limp against the bonds as the denied orgasm washes over him.

After a few moments of heavy breathing, Robin slips out of Chrom's ass and then carefully reaches for the silk holding Chrom's body upright. He loops his arm around Chrom and supports his body, and then reaches for the second hand.

Robin helps Chrom lie down on the bed, smoothing the hair from his sweaty forehead. He eases the tie from Chrom's dick, gently massaging it. Chrom's eyes are heavy and he barely sees Robin, but Robin cuddles him to his chest until he becomes aware again.

"Holy Naga," Chrom whispers, and flicks sated eyes up at Robin.

"That was amazing," Robin agrees, and gives an awkward smile. Chrom reaches up and pulls Robin down for a tender kiss. Robin rubs his thumb against Chrom’s smooth cheek. "Was it worth it?"

Chrom chuckles. "Oh, yes."

"Maybe... we can take turns," Robin suggests.

"You showed me a couple of things that I would love to try on you."

Robin shivers with delight. "You haven't seen the rest of my bag of tricks, yet."

Judging by the look in Chrom's eye, they will both have ample opportunity to sample the rest of the items.

Robin can't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... here's some more sexy kink. I found this one a little more difficult to write, but I hope I did it justice! (I might do more chapters... any requests?)
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Comments or suggestions are much appreciated!


	3. Grima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little different from the previous two, and features role-playing and heavier BDSM. I hope you enjoy this.
> 
> Dedicated to SML, who put this terrible, awesome idea in my head.

A loud slapping sound startles Chrom, and he raises his head. His arms are tied tight together behind his back, the muscles in his shoulders aching a little already from the pressure. 

He looks at the man who just struck the desk with an open hand. His head hangs down, short white hair shading his eyes. 

"Where is the Fire Emblem?" he demands, that normally smooth voice dark and heavy. 

"I won't tell you," Chrom says, but even to his own ears, his voice is shaky and uncertain.  

The man saunters slowly over to Chrom, who shivers at his approach. He runs a finger along Chrom's bare chest, flicking a fingernail against one of his nipples. His dark eyes don't look up to Chrom's face, and Chrom isn't certain if he wants him to. 

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispers to Chrom's chest, and a faint smile touches his mouth. "Well, much, anyway. But I will, if I have to." He twists Chrom's nipple in between two fingers, and Chrom flinches and hisses. 

The man trails his finger to the other nipple and Chrom watches, enraptured by the sight. He can't look away, even knowing what's going to happen. 

The sharpness of the nail makes him shift as the smaller man dances it across the second nipple. He twists it, and Chrom stifles a groan. 

"Tell me, prince," the man mocks, his hot breath dancing across Chrom's skin as he leans in, "the location of the Fire Emblem." 

"Robin, please," he begins, but he doesn't get very far. 

The man slaps him, open palmed, and his face goes briefly numb.

"That man is dead. My name... is Grima." A second slap, backhanded this time, jerks Chrom's head around the other way. 

Chrom gasps, and hangs his head. His cheeks burn, the throbbing alternating back and forth. Gentle hands touch his cheeks and raise his head up, and as those thumbs caress his skin almost lovingly, he gets a good look into those dark eyes. An eager desire lurks there, and Chrom shudders at the sight. 

"It would please me _greatly_ if you would just tell me where the Emblem is. I know you don't want me to hurt you." 

It is tempting to just give up the location, but Chrom doesn't think Grima will keep his word. If he gives him the location, he might still harm Chrom anyway, and then it would all have been for nothing. He stands strong against Grima's threats.

"No," Chrom says. Grima shakes his head sadly, and then runs his nails slowly down Chrom's body, over the ropes that are tied across Chrom's chest, down his abs, to either side of the thin blue hairs trailing down from his belly button. The pressure of his nails tingles as he crosses the sensitive skin where Chrom's hips meet his legs, and he squirms uncontrollably. He watches raptly as Grima crouches, and is filled with frustration as the sight rouses his dick. He doesn't want to be turned on by Grima, but his body betrays him in the worst fashion. 

"Well," Grima whispers, and Chrom closes his eyes as he feels the faint brush of breath against his exposed genitals. He shifts his legs closer together, instinctively trying to protect himself, but there's nowhere to hide.

Grima's hands are on his inner thighs, peeling them and his knees apart, and Chrom exhales shakily as the pressure increases on his arms. He hangs, barely keeping on his tiptoes as Grima slowly spreads him, and the ropes dig in to his arms and chest. 

Grima lets go of his thighs and Chrom pulls his feet back under him, his mind reeling. It feels so good when Grima touches him, and yet it shouldn't. 

He sneaks another look down his body and sees he's nearly fully erect now. Grima looks up at him, one hand hovering near his cock, as if deliberating where to touch him next. He smiles a devious smile that promises wonderful things, and Chrom whispers, "Fuck." He shuts his eyes again. 

"Ah, maybe later," Grima says, and suddenly a wet warmth is surrounding Chrom's cock. 

His legs give out briefly and he moans. The ropes dig into his body, but they only add to the enjoyment. Suddenly there are teeth, gentle but insistent, on his dick, and he freezes. They scrape slowly up his erection, and Chrom has to look down. A string of saliva stretches from Chrom's cock to Grima's mouth as he pulls back, and he stands, running his fingers up Chrom's body. 

Grima grips Chrom's upper arms and leans in for a kiss. Even though part of him is horrified, Chrom moans against Grima's mouth. 

Then Grima pulls back, tapping his fingers against his chin. He looks over Chrom like he is a piece of meat that he's purchasing at the market, and Chrom looks away. He bites at his bottom lip and shifts his aching shoulders. 

"Are you sure you won't tell me where it is?" Grima asks, almost coyly. Stepping behind Chrom, he feathers his fingers over Chrom's ass. 

"No," Chrom says. "I won't." 

"This is your last chance," Grima coos in his ear, and Chrom shivers. 

His voice quavers. "No." 

"So be it." With finality, Grima steps away. 

Chrom is about to learn the punishment for defying Grima. Anticipation thrills through him, and fear coils sharply in his belly. 

A gag is shoved roughly into his mouth, a hard thick ball pressed between his teeth. He struggles against the bindings on his arms and the foreign object in his mouth, but he can't escape from Grima. With strong, confident motions, Grima ties the gag behind his head, and then comes around to the front. He pulls Chrom's head down to him, and inspects him for a moment. 

Chrom closes his eyes. He doesn't want to see what Grima has in store.  

"Look at me," he commands, and Chrom obeys before he realizes it. Dark eyes meet his with a flicker of excitement. In that instant, Chrom knows that Grima was hoping he would put up a fight. The demand for the location was a losing situation for Chrom, either way. 

"Would an orgasm make you more... pliant?" Grima asks, and snakes a hand down to touch Chrom's erection. Chrom cries out around the gag and shakes his head, almost frantic. He doesn't want Grima touching him, but at the same time he desires it with an intensity that scares him. It's a good thing he can't speak because he's not certain if a yes or a no will come out.

"I think so," Grima purrs, and licks first one side of Chrom's face and then the other. His hands and tongue trace down Chrom's body. Chrom twists and jerks away, but he can't stop what's going to happen. 

Suspended from the ceiling like he is, Chrom can barely move. Grima wraps his hand tight around Chrom's dick and pulls him forward, so that he's unbalanced on his toes. 

"Look at me," Grima says, kneeling before Chrom and staring up his body. "You're going to come for me like the Ylissean dog you are, and then we will see about your determination." 

Chrom's cock pulses in Grima's hand, rock hard and throbbing, and when Grima grabs his balls with his other hand, he groans. The corners of his mouth are already starting to chafe, and he presses his tongue against it, trying to force the obstruction out. 

And then Grima does something with his mouth that has Chrom screaming into the gag. It feels like all the blood has just been sucked into his groin. Chrom has to look, and he watches as the man below him takes his whole cock deep down his throat and slowly comes back up. Grima wraps his hands around Chrom's ass and pulls, spreading his cheeks as he swallows down Chrom's dick once more.

He pulls off and their eyes meet, and then Grima sticks his fingers in his mouth and licks around them. Chrom knows what he's preparing for, and makes what he hopes are protesting noises. 

But when Grima's fingers wedge their way into Chrom's hole, he can't stop them. Grima takes Chrom's cock back into his mouth and moves up and down on it, shallower than before. That tongue swirls around his head as he puts gentle pressure into Chrom's protesting ass. Grima's fingers find a counter-rhythm to his mouth, and then curve around inside until they hit that spot of excited nerve endings - his prostate. 

Chrom's toes curl against the carpet, and his head lolls forward. He is just begging frantically now, saying anything and everything from behind the gag, where Grima can't understand him. 

He shouldn't want to come, not with Grima, but his body betrays him again. A wave of sensation rises from his balls and the node that Grima is insistently pressing from behind. He forgets how to breathe for an instant, his nostrils flaring as he struggles to draw breath, and then the orgasm descends like lightning through his body. He moans, his body tensing up, and Grima sucks at his cock, licking up his mostly unwilling come.

As soon as the immense pleasure fades, he feels dirty. He hangs in the ropes, breathing hard through his nose, as the leftover pulses of pleasure still run up his spine.   
Grima removes his fingers and grins at him for a moment, licking at his lips. The thought of Grima with Chrom's come in his mouth is delicious and wrong all at the same time, and Chrom exhales roughly through his nose.

"Now, it's my turn," Grima says.

He cuts Chrom down from the ceiling, but the ropes holding his arms to his body don't loosen. Grima shoves Chrom backward and he falls onto the bed, and before he can get his knees beneath him and try to scramble away, Grima is astride him. He's still wearing pants and that sleeveless shirt, but Chrom can feel Grima's erection pressing against his stomach through the fabric. He leans over Chrom, his face inches away, those dark eyes roving over his face. His hands caress one side of Chrom's neck, and then the other. 

"I know you enjoyed that. I could see it on your face. Now, are you going to play nice, or am I going to have to use... force?" 

Chrom just stares at him. His arms are starting to go numb, from being pressed into the bed beneath him. He doesn't want to be nice, but he doesn't want to see what Grima will do if he fights back. 

He takes too long to make a decision. Grima rises, and clacks his tongue disapprovingly. He reaches for the rope coiled carefully at the end of the bed, and quicker than Chrom can react, he loops the rope around one thigh, just above the knee. Chrom starts fighting, but it's almost too late, and Grima slips the ropes attached to his knee up into the ropes around his chest. He pulls up tight, and Chrom's knee comes up, nearly to his chest. He's trapped there, and Chrom suddenly realizes what Grima intends to do. 

He struggles with his other leg, trying to buck Grima off. 

Grima's fingers go to his balls and tighten, and Chrom freezes with a stifled moan. The grip isn't gentle, and he forces his legs still. 

"Hush," Grima whispers. "You got your turn, and now it's mine." He loops the rope around Chrom's other thigh and ties it off one-handed, using his teeth. 

Grima reaches for a couple of pillows, arranging them beside Chrom, and then rolls Chrom over. Chrom rests on his knees and his chest, and Grima lightly brushes his fingers along his exposed ass.

He can't squirm out of the position, although he certainly tries. Grima slaps him on the ass, twice, and he moans his frustration and humiliation into the uncomfortable gag. His jaw is starting to ache, and he's drooling unattractively. 

Grima spreads a cold liquid into Chrom's hole, and he shudders as he feels the fingers and knows what's next. Grima grabs Chrom's arms and pulls as he forces his way inside. Chrom screams at the force of it, the stretching, and his ass clenches tight around Grima's dick. 

"Mmm, that's right," Grima says approvingly. "Keep it nice and tight for me." Grima pauses halfway, and slaps Chrom's ass again. Chrom jerks forward an inch or two, the ropes around his legs restricting his motion. 

Grima slides his cock home, deep within Chrom. He leans over Chrom for a moment, his breath hot against Chrom’s spine. Then he eases back, and pushes in again.

Chrom can't help but make pathetic little noises when Grima continues the thrusting motion. Chrom's dick gradually hardens again, as Grima fucks his ass, grazing over his prostate. It is difficult for Chrom to ignore, and desire pools in his groin. 

But Grima has no problem ignoring Chrom's erection, absorbed in his own pleasure. He knows, of that Chrom is certain, but he makes no move to acknowledge it. As Grima slaps Chrom's ass again, Chrom feels the tip of his dick barely brush the pillow beneath him. 

Chrom shifts his body as much as he is able, and pushes with his toes, but he can't quite get into a position where he can grind against the bed, the pillows, _anything_. He sighs and tosses his head, and then Grima pauses. He pats him on the ass, gently. 

"Can't get comfortable?" 

Chrom glares over his shoulder at Grima, but the glare loses its intensity when Grima thrusts deep inside Chrom. 

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're enjoying this," Grima says, a chuckle in his voice. 

Chrom shakes his head vehemently, breathing hard through his nose.

"Would you feel better if I did... this?" Robin slips his hand beneath Chrom and blessedly grips his cock. He frantically nods his head, and Grima pumps at him a couple of times. He cries out against the gag, but his pleased sounds turn to misery again, as Grima removes his hand. 

"Too bad," Grima whispers. "You had your chance to please me, by giving me the Fire Emblem. Now, you can deal with this." 

 _Bastard_ , Chrom thinks, and groans as Grima returns to thrusting into his ass. Grima's speed picks up, and Chrom's moans build in volume. His cock is begging to be touched, and he bites down around the gag in his mouth, trying anything to relieve that pressure. 

Grima's pace increases and then he falters. With one last thrust, the other man's dick pulses, depositing his seed deep inside Chrom. Chrom sighs with relief that this uncomfortable, humiliating part is almost over. 

But Grima isn't quite done yet. While still inside Chrom, he reaches around and pulls on Chrom's erection, moving his hand up and down on it. Chrom's hands clench and unclench, and he frantically moans, his body bucking as much as he's able to while tightly restrained. He feels that build rising in his balls again, as Grima relentlessly moves back and forth, a furious rhythm.

Grima leans over Chrom's back, pressing his chest against his hands, and bites on Chrom's right bicep. It's not hard enough to break skin, but it's a bite nonetheless, and it pitches Chrom over the edge. 

He whines behind the gag, and then he's coming like there's no tomorrow, and the feeling rushes over his body like fire. His eyes roll up in his head as the pleasure floods his nerves. 

Soft kisses on his back bring him back to himself, and then a soft voice asks, "All right, Chrom?" Gentle hands undo the gag and ease it out of his mouth. The rope at his hands is undone, and his arms fall bonelessly to the bed.

"Yes," he whispers, and Robin rolls him carefully over. Careful, soft hands run across his chest, and the ropes holding his legs to his chest release. Chrom sighs, and reaches a quivering hand up to Robin's shoulder, pulling him down against his body. 

They lie quietly together for a few moments, their sweaty bodies twined together. Robin rubs his foot against Chrom's calf, and his hair brushes against Chrom's face as Chrom's breathing relaxes.

"That was a nice surprise, at the end," Chrom says, when he can finally speak. 

Robin smiles, and leans up on one elbow. His dark eyes are half-lidded, and a faint smile lights up his face. "I couldn't leave you like that."

"Well, you could have... but thank you." Chrom smooths his hand through Robin's hair, and the smaller man closes his eyes and leans into the contact. His arm hurts, and he recalls exactly why. "You bit me, though." Chrom turns his arm toward Robin, inspecting the faint red teeth marks.

Robin's eyes fly open, and an apology is on his panicked lips. 

Chrom kisses the apology away. "I loved it," he whispers. 

"Oh," Robin says, and his cheeks flush. "I was afraid I was being too rough, but you never called it."

"It wasn't too rough, at all." Chrom reaches up and caresses Robin's cheek. He feels a dorky grin on his own face. "It was incredibly hot." 

"Good," Robin says, and settles back in against Chrom. "Maybe I'll... go a little rougher next time?" 

Chrom exhales shakily. "Yes." 

Robin laughs. "Okay, then." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. I... um... yeah. This one was a lot of fun. :) (If anyone is wondering, Robin made the gag by hand.)
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of this, and if you have any suggestions for the next one? I'm not set on keeping this in the same world, although these three chapters were all part of the same timeline.


	4. Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scenes in Take Control are not in chronological order… although I'm trying to keep them all in the same world. I believe this scene happens between chapters 2 and 3. They're pretty much stand-alone, though.

The cold wind blows outside the castle walls, and the council chamber is drafty. Robin suspects the room is purposefully cold, to keep councilors awake and shorten meetings. As it stands, he has been stuck in here for four hours, and the two most ornery councilors are _finally_ coming to a compromise.

Robin rests his elbow on the table and sets his chin in his hand. The windows creak with the wind and he feels an icy touch brush up his spine. He can’t wait for this meeting to be over. Unbidden, the memory of their short interaction before the meeting comes to mind.

_“I’ve got something planned for after the council meeting. I've been preparing it for a while.” Chrom's strong hands captured Robin's wrists, twisting them behind his back as he kissed Robin and pulled him close. And then he let go and stepped back. “Come on, we can't be late.”_

_Robin growled at the abrupt withdrawal, and adjusted himself, flustered and turned on and dreading the no-doubt long meeting._

__

Beside him at the table, Chrom looks just as bored as he feels. His eyes are going slightly crossed beneath his blue hair, and his chin is starting to droop.

Robin shifts his hand over to Chrom’s knee, hoping to save Chrom from an embarrassing nod-off. The prince jolts at his touch. He rubs gently at the knee, fingers slowly wandering up Chrom’s pants. Robin removes his hand short of touching anything, pointedly ignoring Chrom, but he can sense the prince’s attention.

A minute later, Chrom slips his own hand along the inside of Robin’s leg, following the seam at his inner thigh. Robin tries to dampen his reaction, but when Chrom’s fingers brush against his dick through the layers of clothing, his mouth parts and he exhales softly. He sinks down a bit in his chair, parting his legs slightly, and Chrom gently cups his balls.

There is a pause in the conversation, and Robin looks around nervously, wondering if they can tell Chrom is fondling him beneath the table. From their slightly bored expressions, he can immediately tell they cannot, and he relaxes into the secret touch.

“It sounds like you’ve finally come to a solution,” Chrom speaks into the silence. He squeezes hard on Robin’s dick and Robin disguises the sharp inhale and slight arch of his back as a stretch. Chrom's voice is already dropping into its lower register, as it does when he is turned on - or tired, but Robin knows he is definitely not tired, not anymore. Chrom removes his hand from Robin's crotch and shifts it back to Robin's knee.

“Shall we record the decision and move on?” Robin asks, raising his quill to his little pile of notes.

“That was the last item,” the heavy-set Councilor says, and the rest of the nobles spring back to life.

“Thank the gods,” Robin mutters under his breath, and the corners of Chrom’s mouth flex upward at the hastily whispered comment. The Councilors all stand, but Robin remains seated, pretending to look over his half-done notes from the session. There’s a heavy bulge in his pants now, and it won’t do to say goodbye to the Councilors with a very obvious erection.

Robin shoots a glance Chrom’s way and sees he is having the same... problem. In spite of their awkwardness, he gives a little chuckle, and Chrom smiles.

When it is just the two of them left in the large echoing space, they both rise.

“I thought it would never be over,” Robin groans, excitement and impatience warring in his mind.

Chrom closes the distance between them, tenderly capturing Robin's mouth beneath his own. His hands press on either side of Robin's jaw as he deepens the kiss. Robin rises on tip toes and lets out a little moan as Chrom captures his bottom lip.

“Come with me,” Chrom commands, rather unnecessarily. Robin would follow him nearly anywhere in that moment, but he doesn't protest as Chrom catches his forearm in a tight grip and tugs him along.

As they walk the empty halls, Robin's mind wanders forward. He has no idea what Chrom has planned - and his only hint is that the prince has been thinking about this for days. His mouth goes dry as he thinks of the possibilities, and the walk back to Chrom's room is both too long and too short.

Once inside the royal bedchambers with the door locked, Chrom strips down to his smallclothes, pushing Robin's hands away when he tries to help.

“Put your hands behind your back,” Chrom says, and Robin does. His legs twitch as Chrom slides his pants down over his thighs and pulls off his boots. Chrom has grown more confident with himself and his ability to dominate since they started, and Robin’s heart beats harder in his chest as he thinks of Chrom's determination and perseverance, applied here. Robin feels a little nervous, but in a good way, and his erection is so hard in his smallclothes that it aches.

Chrom steps out of his own smallclothes first, cock springing free, and Robin licks his lips at the sight. The prince takes hold of Robin's hair at the back of his head and pulls, baring his neck to Chrom's eager mouth. Chrom licks and kisses, soft and then hard with a scrape of teeth, and Robin moans. He clasps his hands together behind his back, knowing if he doesn't he will try and touch Chrom - he can't help it.

Letting go of his hair, Chrom softly kisses Robin’s bare shoulder as he turns him around. HIs light fingers graze the small of Robin's back as they stand together.

A roaring fire crackles in the hearth behind them, patiently stoked by a servant (or possibly Frederick, the amateur pyromaniac that he is), and Robin looks over his left shoulder at his lover.

Their reflections in the floor-length mirror standing in the corner of the room catch Robin's eye. Robin exhales as Chrom’s warm hand splays out across his stomach and disappears beneath his last remaining item of clothing. Chrom slides the undergarment down without even brushing Robin’s erection, and Robin makes a little noise of frustration. The teasing is equal parts aggravating and arousing.

With gentle confidence, Chrom leans Robin’s head back against his shoulder, working the smallclothes further down Robin’s upper thigh. Robin parts his legs as much as he can, working to make it as easy as possible for Chrom. The swell of Chrom’s erection gently dips into his crack as the shorts come off and fall to his ankles.

Chrom reaches for something on the desk to their left. Robin gasps at the welcome sight of the coil of leather in Chrom’s hand. Chrom turns him sideways, almost giving him permission to watch in the mirror with his positioning. After a moment's contemplation, Robin knows it is purposeful.

Chrom is very specific with the positioning of Robin’s arms this time, turning them palm to forearm, and Robin marvels at the tightness of the leather against his skin. The bindings are dark against the relative paleness of his body. Robin gets a certain voyeuristic pleasure out of watching Chrom carefully set the leather, almost as if observing it on someone else. But the touch of it against his skin makes his groin fill with frantic energy. He _really_ likes the mirror.

He finishes with the ties and Robin flexes his arms. He can wiggle his fingers, but that is nearly all – his wrists are bound so tight against his forearms that he can’t even pivot them away from each other. Robin’s knees shake.

“How’s that?” Chrom asks, a hint of pride in his voice.

“Tight,” Robin responds, and gives him what is probably a languid smile. His cock pulses faintly as their eyes meet through the mirror.

"Do you like what you see?" Chrom whispers into Robin's ear, his body pressed against the back of Robin’s. His hand moves down and grips Robin's erection at the base.

"Yesss," Robin whines, forcing his body to hold steady when every fiber wants to thrust into Chrom’s hand.

Chrom takes hold of Robin’s shoulder and turns him partially toward him. Robin raises his face to his lover but stops short of touching him. Already, he understands that he is not to touch Chrom without permission, but he's not about to beg Chrom for anything. Not yet. Chrom moves down to meet his mouth and they kiss, hungrily, as if this is their last time together.

Chrom tightens his hold on Robin’s cock, and Robin can’t hold back the thrust into that hot, ready hand.

"I didn't tell you that you could move," Chrom says sternly, and releases Robin's dick. Chrom slaps at Robin’s rear, and then grips his hair again. "You don't touch anything, or move, unless I say so."

Robin has a feeling that it is going to be difficult to obey today. He is so turned on by the bondage and the way Chrom is taking charge so adeptly... He nods, though, and when Chrom palms him again, he manages to keep from rocking his hips forward.

"Ready for something else?" Chrom asks, drawing away. “Close your eyes, and don’t look.”

Robin whimpers at the loss of contact, but obediently closes his eyes, desiring nothing more than for Chrom to take over completely. And to come into Chrom's hand, loudly and impressively.

The mental image makes his cock shift again, and he moans.

"You are so turned on," Chrom whispers from a few paces away. "I love it." It is so quiet in the room that Robin wonders if Chrom is perched somewhere, watching him fidget. Robin's dick is rock-hard, but he waits as patiently as he can, and keeps his eyes shut tight.

Robin practically shakes with the need to see what's coming, but he manages to resist it this time. When Chrom touches his hands, he gasps.

"I'm impressed. I expected you to look," Chrom says, reaching up and petting Robin on the head. Something jingles softly as Chrom moves. It presses against Robin's neck, wrapping around it, and then Chrom sets it tight with a soft sound that Robin guesses is a buckle.

Something cold drips down Robin's back and over his hands, and he shivers. It clinks together as he moves.

A chain... Robin's dick pulses again at the thought, and he bites at his bottom lip to hold back another moan.

"Look at me, Robin.” Chrom’s voice has that serious tone to it. His eyes are serious as well, inspecting Robin to ensure he is paying attention. “You need to let me know if this is too uncomfortable, okay?" Chrom leans his head on Robin's shoulder. "Just say the word. I don't want this to be too much."

"Yes, I will," he says, nodding.

Chrom kisses his cheek and then moves behind Robin. He takes Robin's bound hands, and Robin suddenly realizes why Chrom tied them as he did, palm to forearm. It makes it easier to trap Robin, to hold him immobile. Chrom hoists Robin's tied arms away from his body and loops the chain through the leather strap. When he pulls up, the pressure at Robin's neck increases, as well as the tightness in his arms.

"How is that?" Chrom asks, keeping a hand against Robin's shoulder.

Robin swallows, and shifts. He has enough motion in his arms to pull against his neck, applying pressure, but that's about it. It's tight and much more restricting than last time, and Robin likes it. It makes his heart beat faster, as he realizes that there's no escape from this one. Now more than before, he has relinquished much of his control to Chrom. He could have gotten free of ropes by finding a knife, but this time it will be nearly impossible.

Chrom is free to dominate Robin any way he pleases.

He shudders, and closes his eyes. Chrom prompts again. "How does it feel? Robin?"

"Wonderful," he whispers, eyelashes fluttering open. He finds himself breathing heavy.

Chrom grins. "Good." Then he stands Robin up and guides him on shaky legs to the wall. His shoulders touch the cold stone but his bound arms keep the rest of his body from making contact.

In the mirror, his face is flushed. The thing around his neck looks like modified horse tack, and when he shifts his arms, it presses against his throat. The dark leather stands out against his pale skin and white hair.

Chrom turns his head from the mirror with a finger against his jaw. Heat rises in Robin’s face at being caught staring like a vain peacock, but Chrom is smiling, no condemnation in his gaze.

Chrom kisses him, gently at first, a brush of lips and a hand on his shoulder. Robin opens his mouth to the tip of Chrom’s tongue. He is distracted from the kiss by Chrom’s hand trailing down his chest, into the indent of his navel, further... The kiss deepens as Chrom tugs gently on the hairs below, the sharp pinching pain bringing tears to his eyes and a whine against Chrom’s cheek. The pain fades into waves of pleasure as Chrom releases the hairs and his fingers glide against Robin‘s erection.

“Chrom -” Robin yelps, knees going shaky, and his shoulders slip down the wall an inch or two.

“Stand up tall, and no coming until I say so,” Chrom whispers in Robin’s ear, sliding his palm along the underside of Robin’s cock.

Robin shifts back up the wall, biting his lip again. Chrom kneels before him and rubs his face against Robin’s cock and balls, his nose and lips soft and his cheekbones hard.

“Chrom, please,” he gasps, and Chrom licks at his dick. “Nngh - Chr- ahh!”

He watches Chrom take his hard-on into his mouth through the mirror, his lips meeting the base of Robin’s cock, pressing into the pubic hairs. Robin loses himself in the deep sucking pleasure and the mirror, his thighs shuddering with the urge to press forward against Chrom’s slow, agonizing pace.

The strap around his neck digs in a bit, the leather rubbing as he sweats.

Chrom alternates slow glides along his full length with fast quick bobs at the tip, never doing one thing for more than a few strokes. Robin’s eyes roll back in his head and he locks his knees, knowing if he doesn’t he is going to fall.

“Chrom, please - hahh! _Fuck_ \- Please!” He is begging uncontrollably now - the sensation of being in Chrom’s mouth, the suction and the soft wetness and the whisper of teeth -

Suddenly the orgasm is hovering just beside him, too large to be ignored. Chrom doesn't have to remind him of the consequences of coming without permission, so he clamps down on his thighs. There isn't enough time to even beg for permission, only to try and forestall the inevitable.

"No, stop, Chr-" he moans, and jerks his arms behind his back compulsively as Chrom takes his trembling erection deep within his mouth. The harness drops against his throat, and his hips thrust forward of their own volition, into Chrom's mouth. The sudden loss of breath, combined with the pleasure of that one heavy thrust, explodes in his mind, and he comes, screaming his frustration and fighting against it as white light bursts behind his closed eyelids.

Chrom pulls back as soon as he realizes, but it's too late. He grabs Robin's thighs and holds him up, and Robin comes all over Chrom's face and neck. The orgasm sweeps through his body like a wave on the shore, covering everything in a soft haze for a few seconds.

Robin leans his head back on the wall, panting heavily, the leather at his neck pinching as the pulses slow.

He looks at Chrom when he can move again. Chrom is standing with Robin’s come on his face - Robin stares at it, and something so possessive takes over him. He likes seeing it there, a bit in Chrom’s blue hair, like he’s dirtied Chrom and claimed him at the same time.

And then he realizes that he just _came_ without permission, and that delight fades instantly, as if someone just dumped him out into the snow of Regna Ferox.

"I tried," Robin mumbles, closing his eyes as hot embarrassment runs in his veins, along with the aftershocks of that amazing orgasm. He feels dirty, like he's done something wrong, and he avoids Chrom's eye. "It was just too good."

"I know," Chrom says, rising and rubbing at Robin’s shoulders. Chrom takes a washcloth from the basket and wipes at the come on his own face. "I know you tried to stop it, I could tell. But it wasn't enough." He presses a kiss against Robin's cheek, and Robin fights back a frown.

"Look at me," Chrom says, and Robin looks up. Chrom smiles, and there's no disapproval or disappointment in his loving blue eyes. Robin feels a little better. "It's okay. Really. I love you. Do you want to stop?" Chrom’s hand goes to the harness, ready to unbuckle it.

Robin ponders the question for a moment, and then shakes his head. "No. I want to continue." He wants to know what Chrom will do.

Chrom smiles, and touches Robin's head affectionately. Then he raises a hand to his own hair, noticing some of Robin’s come sticking at his temple. He catches it on the tips of his fingers, and licks it deliberately. Despite just having a mind-blowing orgasm, the sight of Chrom doing such a lewd action makes Robin’s groin burn with desire again. Chrom glances down and smiles at his soft dick starting to come to life again.

"Maybe I'll give you a chance to pleasure me," he says, "But first, I think a punishment is in order."

Just like that, Chrom is back in control, and Robin trembles at his words.

Chrom reaches into their discarded clothing and pulls out Robin's smallclothes, then rubs Robin's cock clean with it. He drops his head at the sensation, for it is still tender from the orgasm. Chrom tugs his head up by the hair and stuffs the small garment partially in his open, panting mouth.

Robin's eyes widen as he tastes his own salty come, but there's too much fabric in his mouth for him to move his tongue. He can't force the fabric back out, and he trembles at the look in Chrom's eye. Chrom studies him like he's a piece of meat, one hand on Robin’s chin.

“If you want to call the safe word, stomp three times and I will stop immediately. Do you understand?" Chrom's eyes bore into him, making certain he is listening. 

Robin nods firmly.

"Good. Then go to the bed, and lean face down against the mattress,” Chrom says, and moves toward the desk.

Robin presses his chest and face into the mattress, his ass up in the air, presented to Chrom to do whatever he wishes. Robin hears shifting and the sound of something falling to the floor behind him. The fabric in his mouth is growing wetter from his saliva, and he tilts his head down so that he can breathe easily through his nose.

It is in Robin's nature to be observant and curious, so to be denied the visual aspect of this is a delicious torture of itself. To not know what is about to happen... Robin's body tingles with anticipation, and every sound makes him think a touch is coming.

When Chrom reaches between his thighs and grabs his balls, he jerks and gasps. Chrom fondles them with both hands, gentler, and then Robin feels something wrapped around the top and cinched tight. Chrom ties Robin's balls tight and close, moving the leather or string around the base of his cock, and then ties it off.

He runs a finger along Robin's soft cock, from base to tip, and Robin moans around the obstruction in his mouth.

“I'm going to give you a choice,” Chrom says, and the bed shifts beside Robin as he sits. “You can take ten lashes, or fifteen, for disobeying a direct order. You can watch me do the fifteen in the mirror, or you can take the ten in darkness.”

Robin’s pulse races. Ten lashes - from what? The specific phrase makes Robin think of a whip. He forces his body to relax, to draw in slow breaths, but Chrom doesn’t seem to want him relaxed and calm.

A small something trails along Robin’s ass, flexible, but he can’t tell what it is by the contact alone. It trails up the small of his back and along his arm, and he shudders under it, knowing this is the object he will be punished with. It drives him crazy that he cannot identify it.

More pain for the pleasure of watching… Chrom must know what Robin will choose.

“Look at me.”

Robin tilts his head to the side, and Chrom runs his fingers through Robin's hair, shifting the strands out of his eyes. “What will you choose? The ten?” He pauses, running his fingers along Robin's cheek. “The fifteen?”

Robin nods, unable to speak with the fabric stuffed in his mouth.

Chrom looks pleased. “I thought you would.” He rises and leaves the object on the blankets before Robin. It is a riding crop, a short bendy stick with a firm leather loop at the business end.

His cheeks heat as he looks at the crop and imagines what it will feel like. It will sting, but he shivers as he imagines it.

Chrom moves the heavy mirror along the rug and then Robin sees himself, bound and gagged, ass up and waiting. Chrom moves into view, reaching for the crop. When he grips Robin's bound forearms and turns to the side, he looks powerful. It is a stark contrast against Robin's vulnerable, nearly defenseless position. He glides the crop over the back of Robin's thighs, an anticipatory glint in his eye. Chrom is enjoying this nearly as much as Robin, and that affirmation fills Robin's dick with arousal.

Robin won’t regret this choice.

Chrom raises the crop and Robin tenses as it whips down across his rear, shaft and leather together. Robin’s body freezes and thaws simultaneously as the sting rushes in a line across both asscheeks. The sensations that shoot through his body remind him of that very first touch of the rope on his skin, back in his tent.

He watches as if in a dream, a strange euphoria filling his body as Chrom raises the crop and strikes again.

He cries out through his nose at the sensation of the second hit - first the shock and then the sting burns through him. His back muscles clench in that first instant of pain, and then he relaxes into the brief numbness. By the fifth lash, his ass is burning, an unpleasant tingle deep in the tender muscle. Chrom is hitting hard, although not full-strength, and Robin squeals with the discomfort of it by the tenth stripe. In the mirror, the red marks stand out side by side, lining up neatly across his ass. His lover is placing them deliberately so they don't overlap, working his way down. The fourteenth lash lands almost on Robin's thighs, and tears prick his eyes.

Chrom pauses before delivering the last one, and Robin fidgets for an instant, panting hard through his nose. Chrom looks down at Robin's body, running a finger along the length of the crop as he contemplates the final location.

“Spread your legs further,” Chrom says. Robin does, feeling strangely exposed to Chrom and his punishment. The stick rubs gently across his inner thigh, but it is only when it brushes his balls that he groans and fights against the leather around his arms. Chrom is going to do it. Robin doesn’t use the signal, even though he knows Chrom has paused to allow him a way out.

Robin's dick is rock-hard again, and aching beneath him.

Chrom gently takes his tied balls in his hand, and Robin groans loud as Chrom holds his fingers flat - getting them out of the way.

“Stay still,” he warns Robin, giving him one more chance to stop him - but Robin is ready. The hard edge of the stick runs along that sensitive skin, and he shuts his eyes.

He hears the slap of the leather edge against skin. This lash is much gentler than the others on his ass, but his balls are much more sensitive, and he screams and jerks away from the genuine pain. A few hot tears seep from his eyes into the blankets, and he shifts, longing to massage that pain away, to protect them from another hit.

Fifteen - Chrom said he’d earned fifteen lashes. He prays he hasn’t lost count. 

Chrom runs his large hands down Robin’s back, nails dragging along his skin. It distracts Robin from the pain below, and he breathes hard and fast through his nose.

His lover grips his hair, raising his head, and removes the wet fabric from his mouth. Robin exhales gratefully when the constricting fabric is removed, although he can still taste his shame on his tongue. Chrom presses his groin against Robin’s tender ass. The prince maintains a firm grip on his hair as Robin blinks back tears.

His eyes are bright as he leans over Robin, grinding into him. “Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes,” Robin hisses, struggling to shift away, but he is pressed between Chrom and the bed.

“What have you learned?”

“I won’t come without permission again,” he breathes.

“Good,” Chrom says, and releases his hair. Chrom reaches down and gently caresses Robin’s balls.

He pulls away for a few moments, and Robin stays there with his chest still pressed against the bed, relieved that the punishment is over.

He looks up to the mirror as Chrom returns with a small bottle in his hands.

Chrom smears his asshole with lube, and Robin sighs as Chrom works one finger inside. Robin flexes his fingers and tries to stay still, but when Chrom adds a second slick finger his body slides forward, his legs bending until his erection is pressed against the side of the mattress.

“Get back here,” Chrom commands, and grips his tied forearms. He pulls, bringing Robin back into position, and the collar at his neck tightens. Robin groans, his cock so ready for another orgasm, and then lets out a high-pitched moan as Chrom’s questing fingers rub against his prostate. He squirms, but Chrom has a firm hold, and he presses so hard that Robin sees stars.

“There’s the spot,” Chrom says, and works at it until Robin’s legs turn to rubber, and he can barely keep himself upright.

“Please, Chrom, please fuck me,” he begs. “Please, please…”

The fingers are removed, and Chrom helps Robin bring his knees up on the bed, his feet dangling over the edge. With the new position, his legs tucked beneath him, chest still resting on the bed, there’s nothing for Robin to grind his erection against. It hovers between his knees and his chest, and he cries out in absolute frustration.

“You want this?” And then Chrom presses his cock into Robin’s ass, just a bit, holding onto Robin’s hips.

“Yes, yessss, Chrom - please,” Robin moans, nearly insensate with arousal and denied pleasure. Chrom’s dick glides into Robin slowly, and when Chrom is fully sheathed inside Robin, finally he reaches forward and runs a finger along Robin’s erection. The promise of relief is there, and Robin whines with need, and then cries out when Chrom takes that promise away.

Chrom chuckles at the sound, settling his hand back on Robin’s hip, and increases his speed into Robin’s hole. Robin gasps as Chrom grinds at the bottom, pressing against the tender stripes across his ass, and he can feel his cock dripping pre-come out onto the blankets.

A quick angle change, and Robin no longer cares about the ache from his punishment, because Chrom is rubbing his length across Robin’s prostate with every inward thrust. Robin flexes his arms, desperate to hold onto something, _anything_ , as Chrom fucks him, but his hands are still tied uselessly to his back. All he can do is pull down on his neck. Robin slides his cheek against the blanket, shifting his feet.

Chrom is thrusting hard and fast into his prostate, Robin moaning and struggling to stay as still as possible, to please Chrom in the hopes that he can redeem himself and earn another orgasm. It is not something that Chrom promised or even mentioned, but Robin is so turned on that he cannot imagine not coming.

“Yes, take it,” Chrom starts panting, one hand on his arms and one on his hip.

Robin starts to feel a rising tide in his body, radiating out from his prostate. “Chrom,” he says urgently, “Chrom, can I come? Please, Chrom!”

“You want to come?” Chrom asks, leaning over and pressing his mouth against Robin’s ear. His cock is plunged deep in Robin’s ass, and he grinds in little circles. Chrom’s voice is low and throaty. “Do you think you deserve to come again?”

“Yes, Chrom, _fuck_ , please!” The pulses are growing stronger, and Chrom will need to back off soon, or give him permission. Robin thinks about the punishment he just earned, and if it’s worth another few stripes to unleash this...

“If you can come just from my cock in your asshole…” Chrom trails off, licking at Robin’s ear.

“Is that - yes? Chrom _mmmmh_?” He trails off into a cry, as Chrom continues his vigorous pumping. Robin’s legs tremble where he’s curled over them. “Please!”

“Robin,” Chrom says, his voice strong in Robin’s ear. He’s losing his rhythm, close to orgasm himself. “ _Come_.”

Robin lets out a sob as the orgasm washes over him, his balls pinching as they rise up against the ties. He clenches tight around the cock in his ass, and Chrom spurts inside of him with a groan. Robin closes his eyes as intense feeling flutters through his body, washing all the pain away on a tide of pleasure. Chrom wraps his arms around Robin’s torso and thrusts in a couple more times, and they stay together for a few moments.

He barely feels it when Chrom undoes the neck strap, when his fingers tingle back to full feeling as the tight bindings are removed. He feels the painful release of his balls, though, and puts his hands down to them, whining softly. Chrom turns him over and sets him on his back on the bed. He still can’t bring his eyes to open and focus. 

“Okay, Robin?” Chrom asks after a few moments.

“Yeah,” he breathes, and squints his eyes open temporarily. Chrom is grinning, and Robin gives him a sated smile back. Chrom curls up around him and runs his fingers through Robin’s hair, and Robin tries to pull himself back together after that amazing orgasm. He must look completely fucked and dazed, but he doesn't care. Euphoria floats over him, leaving him unable to respond as Chrom murmurs soft little things in his hair.

Chrom slowly glides his hands over every part of Robin he can reach, eventually using a cloth to clean the come and lube and sweat from his flushed skin. Finally Robin raises a boneless arm to brush at Chrom's cheek, and opens his eyes.

“Where did you get all those ideas?” Robin asks.

Chrom blushes. “I, er, I read them.”

Robin sits up slowly, Chrom supporting his back. “You read about this…? You, who will barely crack open a tactical tome to help me?”

Chrom straightens, looking equal parts affronted and proud. “This research was a lot more… enthralling than the stuff you usually assign me.”

Robin shakes his head. “Can I see this book?”

“No. Get your own.” Chrom grins. 

Robin blinks at him. “You're really not going to share?”

“With your reactions…? Definitely not. I don't want you knowing any of my surprises for next time.”

Robin trembles, and tries to disguise it, but Chrom gives him a little smile that tells him he wasn't successful.

“I love you,” Robin says spontaneously, and Chrom leans down to kiss him.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this scene turned into a monster (well over 5k words!), but I liked the progression and I definitely couldn't rush this. Please let me know what you think!
> 
> It's awesome that so many people are into this…. I thought I was writing in a little niche and nobody else would dig this as much as I did. So thanks for your support - you guys are why there are more chapters of Take Control in queue right now. Shout-outs to Blue and SML for your assistance especially!


End file.
